


In times like this,I should be mourning

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Depressed Sans, M/M, during genocide route, mention of Frisk, poor pappy, so much of it, why can't I let Sans be happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans thinks about what he was to Papyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If Papyrus wanted Sans to jump off a cliff,he would do it.Sans’ brother was everything to him. All of his love,everything he did was for Papyrus. Even after their father died to the CORE,and it was all Sans’ fault. Even if all he could feel in those times was despair,he still went on. Still having that carefree attitude and a large grin. Did Papyrus knew it was all for him? It was rather hard to say. Papyrus almost never felt any negative emotions;or if he did he did a hell of a job hiding it. So when Gaster died,it was overwhelming for him. But by some miracle,they managed to move on. 

It was hard for Sans to see Paps a shell of his former self. He had stopped greeting Sans at breakfast,he barley even talk to his brother. Sometimes the older skeleton could hear faintly hear sobs coming from his little bros room. It was hard to listen to,It would make dark blue tears stream down his face. Papyrus crying would be a sign that all hope is lost,all that would be left was sadness. If Papyrus wasn't there,Sans would have killed himself then. Would anyone even care? Paps seemed to be the only one to care,truly. Most people knew him as “Papyrus’ brother”. Nothing more,nothing less. Even people who knew him as a friend,Grillby,Undyne and Alphys-they wouldn't really grief over him. But Papyrus would,right? 

Sans would think in those dark times what Paps would do. Hold his dead hollow body with his head turned down? God,Sans thought he was a sick piece of shit before,but in those days he really was god awful. 

Sinful,is it not? Sin. Strange word. Was it sinful to love someone? Lust was a sin,San had his fair share of shameful fantasies of him and Paps. But love. Was that a sin?Wanting to protect someone with all your being,wanting to hold them and kiss them and never let go? Was that a sin? Was it greed? Was it greedy to protect someone? Is it Sans fault,or the world’s? Was it too late to get a answer,or too early? Did Papyrus feel the same? Or was he too innocent? Sans knows he won't be getting answers anytime soon,not in this lifetime.

It was funny,in a way.Funny that he had all these questions,but no answers.Funny that everything he worked for was dead gone.Was life worth it anymore? Was it better to die now? Was it smart to go on now as Sans holds Papyrus’ scarf in his hand? Does that decision even matter anymore? Would Papyrus want him to go on? But Sans knew the answer to that last question. His brother would want him to go on and live. 

Sans had a thought. Frisk,that kid took his everything from him.So…..why not return the favour? The scarf was surprisingly warm in Sans’ hand. He knew what he has to do.Revenge. Then,and only then,could Sans die knowing he stopped a monster. 

Funny,even after his death,it was still all for Paps.


	2. The other side of a rusty coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus in his final moments

Was Papyrus a fool? Was he an idiot ? Was he weaker than he showed himself to be?

The answer to all three questions is yes,yes he is.

Papyrus was broken, he just never showed it. He was happy to everyone, heck , he was actually joyful a long time ago. But when Gaster died, he shattered into a million little bits. He was ignoring Sans, for at that period of time he blamed Sans for the loss of their father.He was so wrong to do that. Sans tried to make everything better,tried to smile and make jokes.

 

But it didn't work.At all.

 

Why did no one pick up on the fact that Papyrus was a terrible person? Blaming people for things they did not do, pretending to be something he's not. It's truly disgusting.

 

No one picked up on the fact he was a sinner too.

The younger skeleton shamefully loved his brother,even if he knew a smart logical person like Sans could never return his feelings.

 

It was hard to say why or how Papyrus choose to put on a happy face.To cope with everything? Possibly, seeing Paps happy made Sans happy as well. And his brothers happiness is the most important thing to the tall skeleton. Everyone thought he was chipper and perky,but the truth?

He couldn't be anymore dead on the inside.

He reminds himself everyday,it's all for Sans.

That's what gets him up and shining in the morning.

 

But now as he sees more and more resets,afraid to tell Sans anything, his hope slowly goes away.

Until one day he gets up from a reset and gets killed.He wanted mercy,to be spared from this hell-spawn.But he didn't get any of that.

 

Sans is holding his hand right now,in tears.

“p-pappy! please, d-don't leave!”

Papyrus caressed his face,”It's going to be alright Sans,it will all be over soon,right?”

“Papyrus n-no!”

“Sans,b-be careful, f-for m-me.”

Papyrus fades away.

All that is left is a scarf,Sans,and a damaged soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh boy.Should I try angst in the future?Or was this bad?I just needed this pent up Fontcest feelings out of me.


End file.
